


keep this love in a photograph

by burningthefutures



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, For the most part, M/M, no plot???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningthefutures/pseuds/burningthefutures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there’s something about Luke that has Ashton almost always pointing his phone at him, ready to shoot. It’s tough at times, Luke catching Ashton in the act and complaining. All Ashton does is apologize, a sincere look on his face but as Luke looks away he smirks and makes sure he got his shot. Sometimes Luke looks so entranced watching TV which Ashton finds amusing or maybe Luke’s concentrated on something on his phone, chin in hand, and Ashton just has to get it. Other times Ashton’s reasons are completely valid: Luke may be wearing a ridiculous hat or pulling a funny face.</p>
<p>Right now, though, Luke is strumming his guitar and looking completely angelic.</p>
<p>(...Ashton loves taking pictures of Luke.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> so there i was, thinking about all the luke & ashton moments that happened over the past three weeks and i got really emo over it. and then i got even more emo thinking about ashton taking pictures about luke (thanks to [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/446837b1344f41cad2f808927b54ee41/tumblr_mz0vbaN0zG1rho0wxo1_500.png), [this](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/post/74898289067/5sos-ashton-really-likes-taking-videos-photos-of) & [this](http://fivesource.net/post/110617840991/ashton5sos-guess-what-luke-and-i-attempted-today).)
> 
> this takes place around the time ashton took [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/4296666d12515c2ad2d464e8f698cc11/tumblr_njzo62tgvl1twiy9ho1_500.jpg) photo & so on...so like a day ago.
> 
> anyway this is my first time writing/posting fic in a super long time (i think the last time was 2009...jesus) so i'm pretty nervous!!! excuse any errors that you see, don't have a beta, etc. i just really wanted to write this, so here ya go! hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> title is from ed sheeran's 'photograph' (haha)

Ashton loves taking pictures of Luke.

He likes taking pictures in general, capturing the moment and being able to go back and relive it whenever he pleases. It’s a good thing, he always says, because who knows when his life will change and become uninteresting again? Life is amazing at the moment and he could think of a million reasons why he doesn’t want it to end, and even worse, reasons how it suddenly could. So he takes pictures and shuts his mind up, dismissing those thoughts immediately as he finds the perfect angle.

But there’s something about Luke that has Ashton almost always pointing his phone at him, ready to shoot. It’s tough at times, Luke catching Ashton in the act and complaining. So Ashton apologizes, a sincere look on his face but as Luke looks away he smirks and makes sure he got his shot. It's just that sometimes Luke looks so entranced watching TV which Ashton finds amusing or maybe Luke’s concentrated on something on his phone, chin in hand, and Ashton just _has_ to get it. Other times Ashton’s reasons are completely valid: Luke may be wearing a ridiculous hat or pulling a funny face.

Right now, though, Luke is strumming his guitar and looking completely angelic.

It warms Ashton’s heart whenever he sees Luke at ease, relaxed and stress-free. He knows the struggle everyone has to deal with. It’s hard living life freely with the fame they have, unwanted at times but Ashton knows the boys don’t take it for granted and try to make the most of it. He thinks about Luke the most though and worries about him. Being the youngest must be hard especially when their success as a band was so unexpected and sudden.

However, Luke looks more at peace than ever before and Ashton needs to take this shot. He fake yawns, laying down on the couch and casually brings his phone with him. He turns, facing Luke, and pretends to scroll through Instagram, thumb flicking off the screen in case Luke raises an eyebrow about Ashton’s intentions.

Luke is still playing the same tune he always plays, his leg bent and foot resting on his other knee. There are blonde tuffs of hair flat and peeking out from under his beanie. He wears a sleepy expression on his face, probably tired from waking up so early for today’s writing session. And then Ashton hears soft singing, a tiny hum of words from Luke’s mouth. He’s too into his little gig to pay any attention to Ashton so Ashton goes ahead with the process in finding a good angle and lighting and presses the button.

But he forgot to turn his ringer off and the shutter goes off. Luke stops plucking strings and looks at Ashton. He scoffs but there’s a smile on his face.

“Good job being sneaky,” he only says and leaves it at that.

Ashton sits up, feeling embarrassed until Luke begins humming again. He crosses his legs and quickly goes to his Photos.

The loud shutter goes off again and Luke doesn’t move this time.

“This one turned out better,” Ashton says simply.

He doesn’t waste any time in uploading the picture.

*

They spent the afternoon going over more songs, excited but also exhausted.

“I’m so tired,” Luke says sleepily. He stretches his arms and yawns. “But we were good today, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ashton agrees, nodding to make sure Luke knows he’s being serious. “The songs are coming along really great. Thanks to us.” He winks and nudges Luke. Luke smiles but there’s a hazy look in his eyes.

“’m gonna go to bed,” Luke announces quietly, “in case anyone asks.”

Michael and Calum are out and won’t be coming home until late. They invited Luke and Ashton but the two felt so comfortable at home so the two said no and went along with their night. Together they spent more time on lyrics and melodies, thinking of ways to better a first draft and maybe even the final one. Eventually they decided not to think too much about it and spent the final hours of the day watching movies.

Ashton and Luke sat close together, feeling so connected working from before that they almost didn’t want to let the feeling go. However, Ashton could tell Luke was pretty much out of it as he rested his head on Ashton’s shoulder, a small snore coming out of him. Ashton cleared his throat and Luke woke up, realizing he needed to get some sleep for tomorrow.

“Alright,” Ashton says. “I’ll clean up. Go to bed.”

He turns towards the kitchen and walks to the sink full of dirty dishes. A few minutes pass while he’s washing them when Luke appears beside him. Ashton’s confused, settling the final few spoons and forks and simply asks, “What?”

But Luke only hooks his arm around Ashton’s, tugging it as he nods towards the hallway.

“When I’m finished,” Ashton responds, intent on making sure the pig-sty is gone when he wakes up. When Luke doesn’t let go, he looks over and meets his blue eyes. Luke stares at him for a couple of seconds, wearing a pleading look on his face, but when Ashton doesn’t budge he drags him along, ignoring his complaints and turns off the lights in the living room as they make their way into the hallway.

Ashton watches as Luke falls into bed and gets underneath the covers. He closes his eyes and pats his hand on the empty spot next to him.

“Come,” he whispers, voice soft and even sleepier than before. There’s also a longing in his voice Ashton notices and he can’t help but tell Luke to move over. Once he’s settled in, Luke lightly puts his hand on Ashton’s forearm, wrapping his fingers around it, and brings himself closer. Luke smiles, opening his eyes. He sees Ashton do the same and allows himself to sink into the touch and fall asleep.

“I wish I had my phone right now,” Luke hears Ashton say and he only hums, shushing him.

*

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Ashton sings.

Luke opens one eye and finds Ashton standing in front of him. He’s still snuggled in his sheets, hand gripping the pillow next to him.

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up,” Ashton jokes. He laughs and continues. “It’s the afternoon.”

All Ashton gets in response is a groan and Luke pulls the covers over his head, immersing himself in them. Ashton keeps on laughing, though, and sighs. He tries to rip the sheets from Luke’s grasp but fails. Luke doesn’t let go and groans even louder.

“Let me sleep!”

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Ashton sings again. “Eggs! And toast with ketchup, even though that’s weird.”

“It is not! It’s delicious,” Luke counters. He peeks through his sheets and raises an eyebrow. “You promise?”

“Only if you shower, smelly.”

So Luke showers and gets ready, grabbing the jeans he wore yesterday and puts them on. But then the smell of eggs frying from the kitchen causes his tummy to rumble and he rushes. He doesn’t bother to properly dry his hair with a towel or even button up his flannel and hurries to the dining table. Ashton looks up from where he’s standing, Luke’s breakfast in front of him, and giggles.

“Eager, are we?” he asks, grabbing the plate and setting it in front of Luke. His hair is wet, two curls springing forth and this is _exactly_ what Ashton needs on his phone. He needs Luke appearing erratic and eating the most bizarre breakfast anyone can eat.

But Ashton also needs Luke with a soft look on his face, holding a fork with one hand and a knife with the other, looking…cute. And a little crazy.

Ashton catches himself staring at him and decides to ignore it, shoving his hand in his pocket instead and takes out his phone. He swiftly opens the camera and like last time, the shutter goes off.

Luke looks up, chewing his bread. Ashton quickly admits defeat and just grins.

“I’ll pick a good filter for you,” he promises. “I’ll even mention your beautiful curls.”

Luke only smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh. well thank you for reading! 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment & stuff, i appreciate it!!! i'm also on [tumblr](http://riversbeds.tumblr.com/) so if you wanna say hi i'm there.


End file.
